


Something for Everyone

by meatboys (weirdboys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boymeat, Brain Damage, Butchering, Cannibalism, Castration, Casual Vore, Character Death, Consensual Death, Consensual Snuff, Consensual Violence, Cooking, Decapitation, Dolcett - Freeform, Food is People, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Snuff, Snuff Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, cock biting, consensual guro, death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/meatboys
Summary: READ THE TAGS. You probably won't like this story. It features a lot of extreme erotic violence and death in a clearly fictional setting that most people will find disturbing. It is EXTREMELY NASTY. Don't say you weren't warned.Promising college student Killian is selected and slowly turns to roasted meat with the help of the latest boy cooking technology. With the help of a friend, he makes sure everyone can enjoy a piece of him.





	Something for Everyone

Killian's ankle bands lit up and turned from green to red in the middle of a lecture. He knew this without looking, because at the same time, a needle full of liquid human-grade cooking fuel injected into both feet from the anklets. He had been Selected, and would begin to slowly cook from his feet to his head over the next 3 hours.

Instead of moving from his place in the theater, he settled back, kicked his shoes off and stopped paying attention to the lecture altogether.

About 15 minutes later, the professor sniffed the air, and so did the students surrounding Killian. They looked around the room for the source of the smell, and he put his slowly browning, darkening feet up on the table for everyone to see.

One of the students, sitting in the seat to his right, was his friend Garrett. "Oh man," he salivated. "I always thought you'd make a great meatboy."

"I know," smiled Killian, "I'm so hard right now."

It was true. His cock was straining in his sweatpants. "I should take these off so my legs cook right," he continued, and pulled them off, showing his bulging white briefs.

Garrett pulled his phone from his pocket and scanned the barcode on Killian's neck. The MeatID™ app contained a handy guide to human cooking times, and told him that Killian had been Selected at 11:20, so in another 20 minutes or so the feet should be ready. He sent a message to his group chat, telling them to meet him in the science block common room for lunch.

A momentary distraction. While a few bellies rumbled from the delicious smell, everyone turned back to the lecture, leaving Killian to bask in the warmth. Steam gently rose from his toes.

Then, as the lecture ended, a ping sounded from Garrett's phone. The first stage was complete. Sweeping him into his arms, Garrett carried Killian out of the classroom and into a common area of the building, laying him out on one of the tables. He reached into his bag and pulled out his box lunch.

"Guess I won't be having this today."

He took out the knife and fork from the box, then fished out Killian's hard cock straining against his underwear.

"Now, let's eat some of the lunch you made for me," continued Garrett, slipped paper plates underneath Killian's feet and sunk his fork into the arch of the left foot. Killian's feet curled, and clear juices ran down the fork from the penetration. With the knife, Garrett sliced off a chunk of Killian's foot and pushed it into his mouth.

Throughout the carving, Killian's eyes rolled back, his balls churned, and his cock throbbed. He loudly gasped.

Intravenous cooking had come a long way, Garrett thought. To him, it tasted as good as oven cooking, if not better. The sizzling, runny fat melted in the mouth, and the meat was roasted to perfection. There was nothing quite like the taste of boymeat.

Meanwhile, Killian's legs began to steam and turn a deep, nutty brown. 

"Hey, Garrett." said a voice from behind them. "Starting without us already, huh?"

Garrett turned around and greeted his friends. Troy, the one speaking, pulled out his phone and scanned Killian's barcode. "Oh, I see. I better get on that other foot."

He dropped his bag to the ground and pulled out a small bundle, rolling out a set of silverware. He affixed a paper towel around his neck, picked up the steak knife from the set and sliced into Killian's right foot.

"Guhhhhhh," Killian moaned. His exposed cock throbbed, slowly browning and crisping. A delicate white steam was rising from the head, and the precum dribbling from his piss-slit hissed and bubbled when it exited his dick.

Wallace sat down in his seat as Garrett and Troy's phones beeped. "Looks like the legs are ready," he commented, and cut a section of the lower leg out onto a paper plate.

Chewing through a mouthful of Killian, Wallace pointed his fork at the meatboy's crotch. "You get dibs on the cock, seeing as you were there when he started cooking."

Killian's cock itself was seeping both precum and meat juices, and was ready to go. Garrett stood up, leaned over the table and sucked the length into his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh," groaned Killian. Garrett bobbed up and down on his weeping cock, slurping up the juices, deepthroating the length. Killian gently humped into his mouth, as well as his rapidly vanishing muscles would allow.

When Killian blew a massive salty load into Garrett's mouth, Garrett bit down and pulled away, leaving the remains of Killian's orgasm dribbling down his balls. He chewed up the shaft, letting the different kinds of cock juices mix in his mouth, before swallowing it all down. All that was left of Killian's cock on his body was a clean red ring and a pair of well-cooked nuts.

Killian panted and gasped wordlessly. Garrett dove back in, sinking his teeth into Killian's scrotum. He accepted both of Killian's balls into his mouth, and in one motion ripped those away too.

Eventually, he swallowed, and smiled.

"I love doing that," Garrett grinned.

Wallace had had his fill of Killian's delicious thigh meat, and after sampling a couple of Killian's toes, he had had his fill for the time being.

"Okay, let's take his legs off and go get something to drink," Troy decided. From his bundle of knives, he plucked out a butcher's blade, and with a few clean slices to the cartilage, separated leg from torso. They left them on the table for the common room to snack on.

The three of them carried Killian to the school nurse, and asked to borrow a wheelchair. The elderly lady working there smiled.

"I see you boys had a good lunch. There's one in the back, I'll get it for ya."

A few minutes later they had Killian on wheels, walking across campus to the coffee shop.

"How do you feel, Killian?" asked Troy.

"It's better than I ever imagined. It's so relaxing, like sitting in a hot tub." replied Killian happily.

It was a crisp fall day. While most students had donned hats and scarves as the cold crept in, Killian's group included, the meatboy himself was the obvious exception. Slowly browning and steaming in the chill air, Killian was putting on quite a show. He'd long since lost the remainder of his clothes, but he kept his phone, sending off excited messages to his distant friends and family about his imminent demise. The rest of the group sat around a table outside the cafe, clutching warm coffees.

There were a couple of hours to go before the ribs and belly meat were ready. They took the longest to cook of all. The enhancements everyone had to receive ensured the meatboy stayed alive throughout this part of the cooking process, protecting his heart and lungs until the final stages.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Troy mused, rolling the dregs of coffee around the bottom of his paper cup. "Cum stuffing. We should do that before he's done. I haven't eaten cum-stuffed boymeat in a long time."

"That is true," said Wallace. "Where's your place, K?"

"Red block, 148. Keys are in the bag."

* * *

Garrett, Troy and Wallace carried Killian into his room. The meatboy's abode was a typical student mess, a desk containing his laptop at the center of a maelstrom of books and papers, and a small TV hooked up to a games console. The remains of his last evening meal sat on the kitchen counter, a box of Chinese food.

Wallace picked up one of the books. "You were studying chemistry?" he asked Killian.

"Yeah," Killian replied. "I liked the lab work. I was gonna be a doctor, but I started reading about meatboys, and I just wanted that more than anything."

"It's good you like it so much," said Troy. "You ever see what happened to the meatboys that tried to get out of it? 'S one reason why they came up with the cooking drugs."

Garrett wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, instead looking at his phone at Killian's estimated progress. "If we're gonna cum stuff Killian, we're gonna need to do it soon," he interjected. "He's about a third of the way done."

The other boys looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment, before shucking their clothes with waving hands and mutters of "right, right." They lifted Killian out of the wheelchair and placed him face down on the coffee table in the middle of the room, sweeping the contents off onto the floor.

Garrett looked in the cupboards in the kitchen area and pulled out a half-finished bottle of cooking oil, throwing it to Troy, who had positioned himself at Killian's bubble butt. "You're gonna want to use this."

Troy popped the cap of the bottle and massaged the oil into his hardening cock. He quickly lined it up at Killian's ass, and plunged his cock in without any warmup.

"Ngggggh," Troy groaned. "I love how warm meatboys are inside."

Troy pumped at the slowly roasting ass, fucking Killian with his girthy six inches. From the other end, Wallace positioned himself at Killian's head and fed his own cock into the meatboy's mouth. Killian quickly swallowed the length, letting Wallace push his head back and fuck his throat. Wallace sighed at the feeling of the extra warm, tight throat swallowing his thrusting shaft.

With how tight Killian was, Troy and Wallace's thrusts quickly became shorter and their grunts more strained. Despite the loss of his genitalia, Killian was in an erotic high from getting fucked, and he wasn't coming down.

Wallace finished first, holding his hands behind Killian's head and shooting rope after rope of cum into his mouth. The meatboy swallowed every drop.

Troy finished next, pissing a rich cream filling into the meat's ass. He slammed into his butt one last time and held it there, enjoying the warmth radiating off Killian, before he withdrew altogether, a long gooey string of cum pulling away, thinner and thinner, before it snapped.

Wallace and Troy glistened with sweat, their crotches covered in meat juices and cum, panting away. Garrett checked his phone.

"Hmm." Garrett mused. "I think there's enough time for one more load," and then he dropped his pants and slid into Killian's sloppy ass.

Garrett picked up speed, pistoning his cock in and out of Killian. This time, the meatboy's mouth was free, so he was free to vocalize his pleasure.

"Urg-hur-uh-uh-uh-uh!" Killian screamed from Garrett's slam-fucking. He gasped and yelled from the feeling of Garrett's cock, thicker and longer than Troy or Wallace. Garrett pushed in hard one last time and added another couple of loads to the meatboy's ass, and then stayed inside him for a while, letting his cock soften and slip out by itself.

There was nothing in the world like the feeling of a slowly roasting meatboy warming your cock.

* * *

The group mostly drank beers from Killian's fridge and talked for a time. Killian and Garrett went way back, and they bounced stories of their friendship off each other, with questions and comments from Wallace and Troy.

Killian was half way through a story about a time they were caught experimenting with each other in bed when he suddenly stopped talking, and his eyes drifted apart. Steam billowed from his nose, mouth and ears.

Garrett and Troy's phones pinged.

"Oh man, I've heard of this," breathed Wallace. "The newer meatboys get a flavor pack in their skull now. Makes a dessert!"

"You mean we can crack that open and dig in?" Troy asked.

"When it's done, yeah."

Killian made a sound, and something ran from his nose.

"Well, the torso's done. Let's get dinner," said Troy, and rolled out his carving knives, handing one each to Garrett and Wallace.

The knives slid through Killian's body like butter. Wallace began to break down the chest, pulling out ribs and piling them up high on a foil tray. Troy carved up the abdomen, pulling out delicious strips of belly longpork. The unmistakable aroma of the cum stuffing wafted into the air when Killian's torso opened up.

Garrett went for the arms, separating them from the body and preparing bite-sized portions. Then he stepped back, looking at the corpse splayed open in front of him contemplatively.

"Troy, could you remove the head? I think I'm gonna want dessert," he asked.

Troy nodded and took out the butcher's blade. With one swift chop, he buried the knife into Killian's neck. Killian gurgled, and breathed his last.

He raised the knife again and slammed it down. Blade met bone, slicing through all the remaining nerves and veins. He grabbed Killian's hair and pulled, and a rush of fluids gushed from the meatboy's head as it separated from his body. He placed it on its own tray.

Once they were done with their own carving, Garrett and Wallace flipped the torso over. Troy sliced into Killian's juicy ass, carving off fatty rump steaks. Wallace broke down the back, taking off the back ribs and pulling the strips of meat off the spine.

Within a few minutes, the three butchers had finished carving up Killian. There was a knock at the door, and a voice called through.

"Are you ready in there? We got all the sides done like you asked."

Garrett looked up and yelled, "Come in!"

Ralph stepped in and looked down at the scene, which was filled with silvery foil trays of Killian's meat. "Oh man, this is gonna go down a treat."

"Help us take it down, we're done here," replied Garrett.

* * *

Word spread, and the trestle tables piled high with boymeat and sides were quickly swarmed by hungry students and staff. There was a lot of happy sighs and full bellies, and every bit of Killian that could be eaten was eaten.

Garrett, Troy and Wallace shared dessert, a delicious coconut-milk-infused sugared brain. The emptied head went back into the tray, and Troy would take it home for snacking.

Killian's desiccated remains stayed on his coffee table until the cleaners arrived. They collected his possessions, to be delivered to his next of kin, and threw the pile of bones and cartilage that was once a promising student in the trash.


End file.
